


Rotten apple

by AKZoey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arrogance, Children, Evil, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKZoey/pseuds/AKZoey
Summary: He swallows every part of them without hesitation, the friendship superficial rotting on his tongue.It's not like he's better. No, not really.





	Rotten apple

 

 _The apple is round, red and on the dry stem has a leaf._  
_It's so beautiful that I do not even want to eat it_

_So I'll keep she it until it's rotting._

 

 

Sirius Black is eleven and knows that he is irreparably futile. It takes a bit of exaggeration for a child to understand how frivolous and empty he is, but he is coping very well, thank you: it's not that important, and you can not be dissatisfied with yourself for so long to stop and reflect on your ways . But back to the point, he is a superficial and carefree boy and this is the package of vanity and false grandeur that draws him to James Potter.

  
James with his aristocratic way of acting and his electrifying smile is a _notary_ _king_ , and, _wow_ , Sirius is sure that some people will burn to catch the attention of that boy made of marble. Not that he was one of them, _not_ _really_.

  
" _Rat face_ ," James whispers into his ear, pointing to a chubby boy in the carriage. Sirius, with a cold, perverse laugh on his lips, has never been so happy.

  
He will never know exactly what is going through Remus' mouth at that moment, but everyone looks at him with big shocked eyes and Sirius has never been good at moving away from the macabre, so the pieces line up and the game begins: the boy has a funeral on his face and many teeth in his mouth, and in the candlelight he looks like a ghost, facing him with an apathetic and lifeless challenge. His lips rip into a smile that is more like a knife than a graveyard, and oh, what a great night for a show of horrors.

  
Sirius returns his gaze, leaving the dead gold monster that is trapped under the ribs laughing instead. For thirteen seconds, they are two boys condemned to contemplate corpses, until everything is based on a good _morbid_ friendship.

  
"Well," Remus says with his hands in his pockets, "I would even bet which of us will die first, but we both know it's you." But Sirius has never been so alive.

  
Not that Sirius is so empty as to make normal the beginning of his friendship with Peter, but this kid is the perfect bag and everyone knows that Sirius' language does not differentiate between friends and enemies. But there is a certain lack of chronic dignity in him that draws his glance, full of malice and uncontrollable hunger, for a fraction of a second, and that is enough to kill whole lives. In the line between committing murder and mocking the weak, he reigns.

  
_Uhg_ , Sirius has better plans for his night than ripping out at least something interesting from the one who will always think of as " _rat face_ " in his mind. Fate, however, is as capricious as it is and reveals its cards in the master's movement.

  
"Seriously," Peter begins, and the naturalness of these words is what makes him _addicted_ , "you're a worthless bastard, at least admit it."

  
What else do you want to know about Sirius Black? He's just a son of a bitch.

 

_The rotten apple, infecting, polluting,_

_corrupting and eliminating_

_all the best around me._


End file.
